


Closer

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: After Jemma nearly dies, the team pull together.





	Closer

After Jemma nearly dies, the team are more protective of each other.

Melinda finds herself standing a little closer to Grant when they're in the field. 

Now, Skye instinctively stands in front of FitzSimmons when there's the slightest sign of a threat. Phil sits with Melinda when she's manning the plane, and they chat about times gone by.

Instead of having breakfast in the lab, FitzSimmons eat with Melinda in the communal area.

One evening, when they're all tired from a mission, Skye flicks through the many apps on the TV, and finds NetFlix.

She sets up profiles for all of them, and compiles a list of movies and TV shows she thinks that they'll like.

"What are you up to?" Melinda asks curiously, sitting next to her on the sofa.

Skye chuckles and taps her nose. "That's classified."

Melinda can't help but smile at that. "Fair enough. So, are we gonna watch a movie?"

"Didn't think you were the type."

"Well," said the other woman with a shrug. "It's on now, you may as well pick something. I'll get snacks."

She makes her way over to the bar, in search of nibbles. 

Grant makes his way towards them. "Movie night?"

"You're welcome to join us." Said Skye, patting the space next to her. "Any requests?"

The other two don't reply, so Skye picks a Disney movie- Mulan.

"I like this one." Melinda nods in approval. "She's pretty cool."

"Nah, Merida's the coolest." Grant argues.

FitzSimmons enters the room, the pair of them sitting on a large armchair. Melinda sets some drinks out on the coffee table.

"Have we got snacks?" Asks Jemma. 

"Here you go." Melinda smiles, handing them a bowl of candy. She sits next to Skye, and they share a bowl of popcorn.

They settle down to watch the film.

Phil watches from a distance, then makes his way over to his team.

There's a cheer when they see, room is made for him on the sofa. 

They're family, and their bond may be unusual-but it's unbreakable. 

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I started watching AOS this week and I'm in love! I apologize for any mistakes, I'm pretty tired but I wanted to post this before I sleep. 
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Laura xx
> 
> (PS I ship Philinda so look out for some fics starring them!)


End file.
